The Furniture Job
by TyrTheWry
Summary: Serenity lands on Highgate for possibly thrilling crime. As always though, the job has its quirks. Post BDM crew, plus a few OCs and cameos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously on Father:**_

Upon getting ready to leave for potential crime on Highgate, Malcolm Reynolds discovered he had not one, but two sons by an old flame. Warren (17) and William (7) were taken in by the crew and eventually accepted by their reluctant father after he received support from his significant other, Inara. Meanwhile the crew also brought on a new pilot, Emerson Childs, to help assist River. Emerson ended up being a retired Alliance pilot who took part in killing Independance planets, and nearly died at the hands of Zoe upon the information being released.

* * *

"How you holdin' up?"

Emerson Childs looked up from the pilot's chair she had been tied to. It was only a few days ago she had been hired on as Serenity's pilot, and only a day ago she had been found as a former Alliance special forces pilot, then nearly killed for it, then bound, then given the chance to assist in flying the ship into Antilles where a potential job was to be had. Of course, there were still some trust issues, which was why she had a chain locked around her waist. She kept telling herself it could be worse. The chains could have been tightened by Zoe. Emerson hoped the first mate would awaken in a better mood.

Kaylee had Emma sleeping soundly on her shoulder as she paced the front of the helm. She furrowed her brow at their captive employee. "Emerson?"

"Alright, thanks." She said, turning her attention to the mechanic. "I mean, I've been better."

Kaylee nodded, rubbing the baby's back as she slipped into the chair. "Just give everyone some time, not being upfront makes it hard to... y'know... trust you."

"Well aware." Eying the baby, she tapped her fingers on the chair's arm. "She alright?"

"Just teethin'." The mechanic said softly, nuzzling the snoring baby. Emma groaned, and her babysitter couldn't help but kiss a fat little fist. "Zo's catching some Z's, Jayne's sleeping in, and River's gotta recoup from landing so someone's gotta watch this Lil' One."

"You think it's going well?"

"Which one?"

* * *

"You sure that's the one you want?" Inara asked.

Will nodded eagerly as he hugged the stuffed red Chinese dragon he had found at the vendor's cart in the shopping district. There was a large stack of gently used books on the counter as well as a small assortment of toys. "I like him." He looked up at Inara, dressed sensibly in her leather jacket, pants and boots and gave her a smile of approval. "Can I take him right now?"

Inara ran her hand from his forehead, back across and down to his nape. "You have to hold onto him tight, no losing him." As soon as she received a head nod, she gave him a nudge back to his big brother so she could negotiate a price. "Alright, give me a moment."

"Man, _I_ wanna play with your toys, Xiǎodì." Warren quipped as he playfully pulled his brother over to him and tugged on his new overalls. They were tan, and with the navy t-shirt and brown boots, he looked an awful lot like a miniature version of their pirate father.

"We can when we get back to S'renity." Will piped up. He held onto his new friend tightly as Inara haggled for a good price on their wares. Gazing up at Warren, he admired his big brother's new outfit. They both had new clothes and shoes that actually fit them on top of the other purchases.

"You like my jacket?" Warren asked, tugging on the collar of the brown canvas work jacket with the wool trim on the hood.

"Fits you."

"I know, novel, huh? Whatcha gonna name this guy?" He poked the dragon.

He furrowed his little brows, taking a moment to carefully look the dragon over. "Shen." He finally announced.

"Shen?" He scooped his brother and Shen up and dropped him on his shoulders. "You sure?" He felt the toy resting on his head as his brother held on.

"He's a Shen."

"Huh."

Inara turned to see the Reynolds boys waiting for her. She looked the pair over in their new clothes, boots, and coats. Seven and seventeen. One small, one tall and lanky. One all Mal, the other a mix. It made her smile. "They're going to send everything to the ship." She said. "I think we're done. Warren, are you sure you want something other than the ship magazines?"

"Oh no, Inara, those are just fine." The boy reassured. "More than enough to keep me busy."

"If you say so. Should we go sit down somewhere and have lunch?"

Warren held onto his brother's legs and blushed. No one had ever bought him new things, much less considered taking him somewhere to eat that wasn't cooking meat on an open flame next to the street. "You sure?" He asked uneasily.

"Are you not hungry?"

"_I'm_ hungry." Will told her from on high.

"I'm beginning to think you're _always_ hungry." She said teasingly.

"Maybe so."

Warren shifted uncomfortably. "You sure you want to go to a _restaurant_? With _us?_"

Inara furrowed her brow ever so delicately and realized what Warren was implying. "Something casual." Reaching up she playfully tugged on Shen's tail. "There's a little cafe up the street in the restaurant district. It's mostly middle eastern fair, but they make sandwiches and the like."

Warren still wasn't entirely sold.

"Can I have my own sandwich?" The little one asked.

"Of-" Inara stopped at the flash of red hair that passed them by.

The flash of red hair heard her voice and stopped, turning and meeting her eyes. Saffron debated whether or not she should actively engage the Companion, or just brush past her and try to steal her wallet to make up for Bellapharone. However she saw the children, quickly noticed the resemblance, and decided the conversation would put herself in better spirits. "Well, well, _what do we have here_?" She tilted her head and neared the little group.

Inara frowned, though she straightened her shoulders and switched to a more stately and reserved countenance.

"Last time I heard anything about your crew it seemed everyone from here to kingdom come wanted you dead." She told the Companion. "And they pinched Mal's first… what was her name again?"

"Saffron-"

"No that _was_ my name, a few capers back though." She looked the boys up and down, relishing the new information she was gathering whilst also making Inara stew. "Zoe, right? By the looks of you, you took her place." Saffron gestured to Inara's more utilitarian clothes.

Warren shifted, unsure of the slick, clearly untrustworthy woman taunting Inara.

Scowling, Will tugged at Warren to be put down.

"Just a bitch when they kick you out of the Companion's Guild ain't it, Honey? Of course-" She smiled up at the children "I'm sure his bed is just as-"

Inara pulled the pin back on her gun and aimed it at the other woman's stomach. She kept it close to her side, as to not call attention to them. "I'm getting tired of your yammering." She offered a bored sigh. "Why don't you go fleece someone else?" Inara nodded over to the selection of other people in the vicinity. "Take your pick. Just not Serenity, because I can guarantee you'll be shot as soon as you reach our slip."

"Relax." She hissed, more annoyed than intimidated. "I have bigger, more expensive fish than you bunch'a morons-"

"Well if we're morons and we managed to get you locked in a dumpster, I can't even _begin_ to think of where you fall on the IQ scale."

Saffron frowned.

Inara offered a smile. "Get the hell out of here, Shuí tā mā de nǐ xiànzài."

She looked the children over again. "Fine, one last question. Who are these two?" Quirking her brow she took a step back, away from Inara and her gun.

Glacing over to the boys she knew what Safforn was trying to get at. "Serras. They're mine."

Will bushed past Saffron and hurried over to Inara, finding a safe spot behind her legs.

Inara slipped her free hand onto the top of the little boy's head. "Now leave, before I drop you."

Saffron backed up more. "That'll only work as long as you keep them out of the same room he's in." Turning, she slipped into the crowd.

Warren let out an uneasy breath. "Who the hell was _that_?"

"I didn't like her." Will said, still behind Inara.

"If you ever see her, you need to be careful is all." Inara placed her pistol back in her back holster. "She's not to be trusted."

"Can we still get lunch?"

She turned and scooped the littlest Reynolds up. "We can't let you go hungry now can we?" Stealing a hug, she passed him to his brother. "Here, we'll move faster-"

"Yeah, his legs are short." Warren put his brother back up on his shoulders.

"Hey!" The littlest yelped.

"Well its true! And don't fidget so much up there."

* * *

"Quit fidgeting with your coat." Simon muttered.

"I'm not fidgeting." Mal knew he was fidgeting. Simon was in his element and he most certainly was not. The damn place looked like the lightbulbs cost more than they made in a year. It was plush, lit for ambiance, and there was a grand piano off to the side with someone playing it. Smells like incense and expensive meats wafted through the club the waiters bussed around silver platters stocked with delectable looking food.

Their hostess, a girl in a tight black dress, pulled back a curtain and ushered them into the dimly lit space. Suddenly it smelled like expensive cigars and equally expensive women. There was a stage, on it a Shiro dressed in silk and geisha makeup, playing a shamisen in the most seductive way one could. "Mr. Xiao is in the corner booth."

Simon nodded and slipped her a bill. "Thank you." He kept an even, impressive stride. Dressed well and amongst well off ilk, he had more confidence than Mal had ever seen.

"Lord you're smooth." He mumbled. "I take it you're familiar with this kind of setting?"

"During college, one may celebrate by... indulging." Simon hinted "These places cater to a man who's looking for a certain mood as well as anonymity. Money's usually not an afterthought."

"They always this dim and quiet?"

"Weekends there's probably burlesque, a much more lively and adult atmosphere."

"I never pegged you for that type."

"It was a long time ago," he sighed "I was quite young and stupid and enjoying the follies of said youth."

"And here I thought you were a bookworm. All work and no play."

"Books and covers, Mal." tipping his head to the silver crop of hair that was above the black leather backing he swallowed "That our guy?"

"Guess so." They rounded the corner to see the man. Tall and lean, younger than what his hair advertised, but possibly longer in the tooth than either of them. "Eddie?"

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

Xiǎodì: Little Brother

Shuí tā mā de nǐ xiànzài: Whoever the fuck you are

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always shiny.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes flickered up, smart and sharp. "Who asks?" His hand idly swirled a crystal Old Fashioned glass, the clear drink languorously swishing before he brought it to his lips and took a sip.

"Reynolds." Mal offered.

The man smiled, showing the crows feet that gathered around his eyes. "Reynolds!" Setting his drink he stood, quickly, un-gracefully. The actions revealed his three piece suit that was in fashion on the Core as he extended a hand and gave a hearty shake. "Been hearing nothing but well about you."

Mal felt an itch of slight trigger readiness. Pushing the desire to skin his pistol out of his mind, he forced a smile. "Well that's... good. If you don't mind I brought one of mine with me, Doc."

Simon winced at the alias, though he did appreciate the caution about giving away his name.

"Oh I understand, tactics and all that." he dismissed "We all have our help do we not? Call me Eddie… As you did."

"Mal."

"Now come, sit down and rest your weary dogs as we order something for your parched lips and sober constitutions." He snapped his fingers, which beckoned another woman, bedecked in another tight dress, over. "Pearl, my dear these boys need a libation."

"Oh no." Mal dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"No, no." Eddie wagged his finger. "I never talk business teetotally. Also I started well before you boys came, so it's only fair for my drunken state that you approach me on a level playing field."

He could see it, Eddie had his wits, but he smelled like the stuff the generals used to swill in their tents and there was a bleariness about him. An at ease and good nature only caused by spirits. "Fine then," Mal nodded tightly, not liking the addition of alcohol to the meeting. "Whiskey, on the rocks."

"Irish, Scotch or Bourbon, Sir?"

"Bourbon?"

"What brand and age, Sir?"

"Uh, whatever your bartender recommends. Rocks."

Simon laced his hands on the table, tilting his head up at their generously proportioned waitress. "Do you have the '82 New Canaan?"

"We do." She smiled.

"Then I'll have that, please."

Pearl smiled again and left.

"Lord, you order like a Core man." Eddie exclaimed.

"I am, from the Core." Simon divulged cautiously.

"I'm from Londinium, Edge Grove. Yourself?"

"Capital City."

"Should have known, Osirans, brandy snobs the lot of them." He said in good nature "I apologize for my ways, I took to the bottle during off base outings, and fell deeper inside its fermented haven when I got myself an artificial liver. The thing's a work of art, you could drink rubbing alcohol and it'd process the stuff like club soda."

"Off base? You served?" Mal said with interest.

"Federal Marine Academy, graduated into Lieutenant. Yourself?"

"Sergeant."

"Branch?"

"Army man."

"Fellow foot soldier! Purple or brown?"

Mal felt an anxiousness creep into his belly. He paused as Pearl had returned and gave them their drinks. "We don't want to go there."

"Come on now, I was a Federation chess piece. That's all we are in war you know?" He took a sip as Simon swirled his brandy and did the same. "They say war is an young man's game, but it's not. It's an old man's game, with the young as the chess pieces. Replaceable pieces on a rapidly changing board."

Eyeing the man, talkative in his inebriation, Mal took a draw of his whiskey.

"I may have to get a second drink in you to hear you say you're as a brown as a buck. Which, by the way, is on _all_ of your warrants." He sniffed, pointing a finger at Mal. It lack malice entirely. "However I'll tell you right now it doesn't wager into this at all, merely curiosity." Eddie shrugged "A fellow your age served one way or another, unlike Button here who was probably too young to sign next to the X." He nodded non-chalantly to Simon.

Simon furrowed his brows at being called Button.

"Or, too wealthy to have to." Eddie tipped his glass to the younger man, who was further irked by the assumption.

Mal smirked.

"So we served, who gives a gorram what side anymore? May we have been on opposing sides, it's common ground nonetheless."

"You still Alliance?" Mal asked, relaxing more into his seat with the bourbon.

"Eeh." His hand teetered to show his lack of commitment. "On paper one in my position has to at least appear so. I was high enough up though to leave knowing everyone rank and file above me was a real yīkuài gǒu shǐ. I find myself floating in the wind, neither here nor there."

"Do you own this place?" Simon asked.

"With a co-owner I do, a side passion really. I moved out here as a partner in a developing a hospital."

"A hospital?" He was caught off guard. Whoever thought the lush before him could handle a hospital deserved something else.

"I have majority shareholdings and title at one of the larger bio-firms on Londinium, so I know my way around the business side. My partner, different partner than this business, who I met a few years back, is a doctor. He used to run a hospital's ethics committee as well as head of surgery so he knows how to handle the other side of things. The government was looking for someone to start up the hospital, old med companies left and right throwing in bids like an old man scattering bird seed. We talked, both having rough years and the restlessness that commands a change and decided what the hell?" He threw up his hands. "Why not? So we get a logo made, papers drawn, win the gorram bid. I packed my bags and here I sit. CEO of Wuhan Community, my partner the Chief of Medicine. Granted it's nothing compared to Old Londi, but I like this new leaf. It's very green."

"So." Mal stared down at his glass, lopsided smile pulling on his lips. "You then have this place, promoting the vices?"

"And at the finest hospital on Highgate, you're able to find a cure for all your overindulgences."

"A contradiction, you are."

"I'd like to think of myself as a man who knows how to have a good time." He extended his arms out grandly "and I want to share this knowledge, let everyone be able to have a good time."

"For the right price."

"Well, good time and good taste do come at a price, Dear Captain." Staring at the Captain's glass he tipped his chin. "Come on now, if you keep at that pace I'll be up on stage with Shannon, stripping to the national anthem, before you're plied enough to talk properly."

* * *

TRANSLATION

Yīkuài gǒu shǐ: Piece of shit


	3. Chapter 3

Warren watched his little brother who was eagerly working on big mug of hot cocoa. The cafe was warm and well kept as they sat at a table against a wall and in good view of the rest of the establishment. They had ordered, and had their drinks as Shen guarded the center of their table next to the teapot. Will had a thin whipped cream mustache as he finally came up for air. "How's that taste?"

"Like the bestest thing in the 'Verse." He licked at his mustache, and grimaced as his big brother used the corner of his napkin to wipe it off. "Hey!"

"Hold still." He ordered, also getting a spot of cocoa off of his cheek.

"Don't gotta fuss over me, Dàgē." He whined.

"You don't wanna get it all over the place and ruin your brand new clothes now do you, Xiǎodì? Inara just got them, and you're gonna get a stain."

Inara raised her brows, watching the pair intently.

"Try not to." The little one reassured. "Just never had one before."

"A lot of firsts." Warren noted out loud as he set the napkin down and resumed his tea drinking. Playing with the handle of his cup, he stared at the bits of oolong.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked up and saw her head nod. "You're… not married to our father?"

Inara nearly choked on her tea. "Mal?"

* * *

Mal felt, amazing.

"I like you." Eddie tipped his cigarette, exhaling smoke. Apparently his lungs were as fancy as his liver.

* * *

Will looked up from his cup of cocoa.

"No." Inara said simply, composing herself. This was not how she had planned to get closer to the boys. "We are together though."

He blushed, yet hardened his resolve. "May I ask how together?"

"We're committed to providing the two of you with a stable family life."

Will's eyes darted down.

"You're still a Companion though, and your work takes you off ship?"

* * *

"You know why I wanted to talk with you? Drink with you?"

"Because I'm pretty after so many?" Mal drawled, he liked this fella. He drank like a fish, but he was good, brutally honest.

"Gorgeous, were you a woman I'd show you a night to remember. But no, I've heard many things about you. About Miranda."

* * *

"You're correct." Inara watched him. So young, so wary of her. Will had been easy to win over. But this one, even after spending the morning shopping and getting lunch, still looked at her with suspicion. "I don't practice very often anymore, but I still prefer to."

"Why?" Will asked curiously.

"I like my job, I like helping people." She told him gently, trying to be honest with them. Trying to treat them less like children who needed to be given vague answers and more like family who deserved the truth. "I also can make a nice wage doing my job, and I'd like to make sure we can provide for both of you the best we can."

"How'd you meet the Captain?"

"Rented the shuttle out. He stopped on Beaumonde, and I had just touched down from Shinon and was looking for a transport."

"So you're from Shinon?" He quizzed.

"I saw a picture of Shinon once." Will said, wiping about her frothy cocoa mustache away with the back of his hand. "It was really sparkly, fancy."

"It's a beautiful place." Inara told him.

"Why'd you leave?" Warren asked shrewdly.

"I was restless." She admitted. "I wanted to see the 'verse and I was at a point in my career and in my private life that I could either leave and travel or stay there forever. I chose to leave."

"Would you go back?"

Inara tilted her chin down to the question. She let her fingers rest on her cup.

* * *

His face dropped, fingers fiddling with his half empty fifth glass. Simon was on his second, and though he was bleary in the eyes it was clear as soon as Miranda was brought up, he sobered quickly.

* * *

She was being grilled by the boy, his eyes solemn, pressing. Inara offered him an easing smile, but it didn't have the desired effect. "I miss it, if that's what you're asking. I had friends there, very dear clients. But I couldn't work there again."

"Did you get in trouble?" The little one asked, somewhat concerned.

"I did. First I was decommissioned and I no longer was a Companion. Now that I've been reinstated, I can only practice in certain systems." She saw the fix in his little brow. "It sounds far worse than it actually is."

"Is your family on Shinon?" Warren asked.

"No."

* * *

"No, no." Eddie extended a flat palm. "Though I can only imagine it brought you great hardship, it showed me someone I wanted to meet. The set of brass ones you have to have hanging to do that, to tell this lovely government to bend over and take it up the ass... that's impressive my friend."

* * *

"Londinium, at least the last time I had contact with them." She nodded her head delicately.

"You miss them?"

"When I think about them, certainly." Inara voice shifted. It was distant, wistful. "However, I also have a family on Serenity, and everyone on board is very dear to me."

"Even us?" The little voice next to her piped.

* * *

"Us… Mine… Just was doin' what was right."

"Yeah, but that large scale of do-goodiness? Leading yours, them following you, trusting you in that. Mean's you got something." He dipped waving a finger, smiling in a way only liquor can make one. "Conviction, gumption… insanity..."

"It's the last one." Simon said before a sip.

"To functioning insanity." Eddie raised his glass, prompting the two to do the same. "To another round!" He said loudly, alarming a waitress to their dwindling cups.

* * *

Inara turned to William, his eyes eager for reassurance that he was special and loved and his cup half empty. "Especially you two." Turning, she reached over and cupped his cheek, kissing his temple. "Wǒ cónglái méiyǒuguò zhèyàng kě'ài de nánhái."

He looked at her in confusion, a small cough escaping. "I don't know a lotta Chinese."

"I care about you just as much." She explained. "And we're going to have to have you brush up on your Chinese." Looking back across the booth to Warren, she artfully shifted the conversation. "Speaking of learning, how are your lessons as an engineer's apprentice?"

"Kaylee's teaching me a lot." Warren told Inara after a sip of oolong. The waiter set their plates in front of them. "I just learned how to clean the injection valves, and she just taught me how to do some basic wiring. She said when we get back I'm gonna learn some software stuff. Code and the like."

"That's wonderful." Inara said as her small plate of lamb, hummus and lentil soup came to rest on the table. I know you're interested in ships, would you ever consider getting your certification?"

He blushed, looking at the giant kabob platter set in front of him. "Oh I dunno, that's a lot of training. Maybe?"

"I think you should try. You could really go somewhere with a certification, right?"

Reaching across, Warren carefully pushed his brother's plate of a pita sandwich filled with beef and a bowl of soup a little closer to the child. "Use your napkin." He minded, pulling the mug of hot cocoa away so his brother wouldn't fill up on his drink. "Depends." He finally responded to Inara. "Basic certification could get me on a boat like Serenity's, but it takes more to get on something like a luxury liner."

"Like?" She prompted.

He chewed a mouthful of beef and vegetables and swallowed. "Depends again. You need to specialize in a niche field in order to get on one of those. Like a programming certification, welding or electrical or nuclear containment."

"Are you interested in any one of them?" She asked, carefully piling a small amount of hummus, yogurt, and lamb onto a piece of bread.

"All of them." He chuckled, becoming more at ease with her. "But I don't know which one the most, because I haven't tried my hand in any of them. I'm hoping Kaylee lets me take a swing."

"Do you have to train at a school for your certification?"

"No," He shook his shaggy head and shoveled rice onto his fork "you just need to take the test and pass it at the certified center."

"So Kaylee needs to train you and then we can enroll you to take the basic certification test when we land?" Inner watched as Will was busy ignoring them and tucking into his lunch. "Will, remember to take your time."

The little boy sheepishly slowed his pace. "It's real yummy." He told her.

"I'm glad." She smiled. "But you'll make yourself sick if you keep that up. If you don't finish we can always take the rest back home for you to eat later."

"Kay."

She turned back to Warren. "So, certification?"

The teen paled. "Oh, I dunno. It's expensive."

"It's an investment in your future, Dàgē" Inara told the boy in a maternal tone. "That's what counts."

Warren brought his eyes down and stared at his plate. There was a beat as he struggled to speak. "You-you really think so?"

Seeing his reaction, it broke her heart. No one had ever told him those things before, no one had ever built him up. Reaching across the table, she squeezed his hand. "Warren, if you want to be a mechanic, we'll make sure you can be the best one you can be."

Looking down at the delicate hand holding his own, he took a deep breath. Inara saw a sliver of trust, but it quickly fizzled out. "That's…" his voice crackled. "That's really nice. But I don't think you'd wanna invest in me." He shrugged off her hand and averted his eyes away from her in shame. "Thank you for the offer though."

She was confused. "Warren-"

"You know who needs schooling? This one." He teasingly poked his little brother's belly, trying to put away his emotions and deflect to another subject. "He's smart this one. Could use a school and an education for all those brains."

"That ain't my brain." Will snorted.

"Yeah, but you think with it an awful lot."

* * *

TRANSLATION

Dàgē: Big Brother

Xiǎodì: Little Brother

Wǒ cónglái méiyǒuguò zhèyàng kě'ài de nánhái: Never had I had such lovely boys.


End file.
